As a first step in considering an expensive and prolonged clinical trial of prophylactic treatment for febrile seizures, a survey of clinical practice is being designed, to determine which medical discipline/s treat most children with febrile seizures, what criteria physicians employ to determine therapy, the regimens prescribed, and the specific goals of therapy. The resultant information will be used in determining the parameters of any future clinical trial.